The grave digger's daughter II
by SeraphineKH
Summary: Sequel. Namine's life does improve when she goes college a bit  but how come she has no recollections of the brothers? Life as she knows it will twist into another shape all together. SXNXR triangle  discontinued


**In which everything is perfect, NOT!**

A teenage boy, no older than eighteen is slumped against the transparent walls of his cage. He holds no signs of life except for the rise and fall of his chest. In front of him are two hooded individuals, standing just beyond the cage. Both seem to be in a trance, staring at the slumped figure.

The taller of the two finally breaks the silence.

"He's a threat to the organization. If he ever escapes and joins her side…"

"I know," the other interrupts.

"Yes. I'm sure I'll succeed." The shorter one of the two suddenly lifts his hood to reveal a face which looks startling like his prisoner. Instead of the spiky brown hair, he has blond-white one that looks wind-swept. He too has a similar shade of blue, the color of his iris.

He immediately walks out of the very white room, leaving his companion behind. He removes his hood too to reveal a mane of spiky red hair.

"Just don't get killed, Roxas. I don't want to lose you again." He says softly at the disappearing figure.

….

"C'mon…" I say, peering intently through the binoculars in her hands.

My knees are already hurt from squatting in the bushes ( may I mention, THORNY bushes) and the light drizzle is not making anything easier. My legs are now shaking in anticipation or maybe fatigue as I lean forwards a few inches. The binoculars are pressing against my glasses and I know, a small red line will form a circle around my eyes soon.

Why am I here in the first place, eh? Fully equipped with my rain gear that camouflages beautifully with the bush (Though it clashes horribly with my hair and glasses), I look like some kind of geeky army spy-brat.

"Namine, I'm getting cold!" The red head beside me wails. She might be my best friend and by partner in crime but alas, she shares no obsession with me in my unusual hobby.

"Shhh…" I lean forwards a little more. A little too much it seems.

"Ack!" My foot has stepped on a wet leaf and off it goes, uncontrollably shoots forwards making me land on my backside. My glasses are dangling from one ear. To add salt to the wound (or maybe insult to the injury as I've heard) the thing that caught my butt when I fall is…. the thorny bush.

I let out a small whimper that immediately catches the attention of the couple in front of me. Rats!

Yuna and Tidus both look at me at the same time. A small frown graces her lips as she peers suspiciously at me. I can't help but to watch her long braid swaying in the slight breeze. She can have such a scorching gaze. I may melt if I meet her eyes. Tidus meanwhile, looks slightly sheepish.

My mind whirls and my brain ticks. A perfect excuse immediately pops out of my mouth.

"I'm hiding from Brewster." I mouth at them.

Understanding dawns on their faces. Yuna relaxes into a smile and nods. Tidus gestures to the nearest entrance to the campus which is at the block in which I'm staying in. Mouthing out my thanks, I push my glasses up and sprints pass them towards the entrance. Kairi too follows suit and both of us climb up to the floor of our room. We collapse at the staircase and finally catch our breath.

"You nearly got us gutted, Namine!" Kairi scolds me and she punches my shoulder. Hard.

I, however, can think of the perfect moment they were having before my clumsiness ruins it all.

"Shoot, they are so close." I groan.

"I hope you have a perfect excuse next time instead of pining it onto Brewster." Kairi continues. "Yuna is not that silly to believe that whacko Doberman will chase us to where students actually stay!" She hisses.

Excuse? I have a perfect reason to do so! Since Yuna's parents are holy people, she is a bit distant and uncomfortable with guys. Tidus being shy doesn't help the situation either. To let them get closer, they just need a little push… maybe a shove…

"It does not really help when you trip Tidus up. He merely fell backwards!" Kairi sighs.

I swear, she might be my soul twin sometimes, with her dead accuracy at my thoughts. I decide to let her chatter on and reflect a bit. Leaning against the rail, I let my thoughts drift. It is true that the shove does more harm than good. But hey, at least I tried…right? Anyway, what's with my peculiar obsession with pairing people up?

That's not my only strange trait. I have no shadow. Seriously. Where usually, a little black ghost roams around with us, there is nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Perhaps that is the reason why Brewster likes me too much. As in, he likes to kill me. He is the school's Doberman dog, a vicious specimen. A piranha on four legs is quite accurate if you want to describe him.

I wouldn't even have to peek at this creature if I'm not in Twilight College. Alas, since this school is the closest to my house and since it is a boarding school, I'm forced against my will to live here. Not that it is boring, I tell you. The midnight meetings, closer clique and no Avaron are great pluses but being chased takes all the juice out of a fun filled college life. How did I even afford this? Two words. Mdm Baaba.

She is merely a sweet old lady that takes a liking to me but ever since Papa's accident (Due to rabid dogs as I recall) she takes charge and I finally see the full extent of an old lady's power of connections and capital. Avaron is already old enough to work and support Papa (with the help of Mdm Baaba of course) and she is now a full-fledge business woman. I didn't know she had it in her.

Meanwhile, to be independent too, I have a part time job at a small café near the school. It is called the Flower café and the staffs are all girls! It is run by Aerith, a true flower. I feel like a weed next to her but I like her. She's like the sister I never had( a nice one!).

It is two years since I've graduated from my old school and I hope that that is the last I see of Hiromi, Ventus( the scary principal) and sadly, Asami. (She was in a non-speaking term with me due to reasons I cannot recall)

Even more sadly, Hiromi is in the same school as me and Ventus is our principal HERE! Seriously, how does he run two schools?

But at the end of the day, I don't really think of them as I have my art with me. Knowing that I will be moving to a second home, I move all my stuff(90% art materials, 5% clothes, 5% other stuffins) My mother's gifts will too tag along. Strangely, my side of the room has a loose tile but it is great to hide my personal stuff inside. But that star shape pendant, I have to wear. I have no idea how I got it though.

All is perfect, I thought to myself as I simply stare at Kairi's angry face. Simply simple. Until HE comes along.

…

**Sorry for the VERY late update in all my stories. Been busy with MAJOR exams and the choosing of Junior Colleges. The writer blocks doesn't help either. Sadly, neither is my love to draw… I did make a sequel but I delete it due to me being a primsy despo perfecto thinko-too-much (and lazy) dementor. If anybody catch my drift?**

**Im planning on making it SoraXNamineXRoxas but it will be SoraXNamine in the end, dun worry. (Warning, might have a lot of NamineXRoxas moments)**

**Roxas did not die. Yay! **

**And to explain why it seems same yet different, Namine lost her memory. But I won't tell you why yet.**

**Lots of hope, **

**~SeraphineKH**

**p.s. review please….**


End file.
